


"Gabriel, I Need You!"

by speculum_magicus



Series: Jolly Good Pals [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x20/13x21 Coda, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Because They're Sam's Dreamversions of These Two, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Cunnilingus, Dream Logic, Dream Sex, Dreaminvasion, Dreamsharing, Dreamwalking, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Instant Orgasm, Irresistible Sam Winchester, Lawyer Ruby, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV Gabriel, Pool Sex, Post-Episode: s13e20 Unfinished Business, Pre-Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil, Public Sex, Rimming, Ruby and Madison are OOC, Sam Likes Cuddling, Secretary Madison, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Swimming Pools, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Underwater Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeur Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speculum_magicus/pseuds/speculum_magicus
Summary: So... what exactly happened after Gabriel visited Dean in his bedroom and moved on to his actual target for the night: Sam?! ^.^Here's the answer. ≈≈≈≈ Though this is part of a series, it can be read as a complete stand-alone. ≈≈≈≈
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Madison (Supernatural)/Ruby (Supernatural), Madison (Supernatural: Heart)/Sam Winchester, Ruby/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Ruby/Madison
Series: Jolly Good Pals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085621
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Walking out of Dean’s bedroom, Gabriel passed Castiel’s only a few doors further down. Curious, Gabriel peeked inside, not really expecting Castiel to be back from his trip, but still checking. And yes, indeed. Castiel wasn’t back. 

Relaxed and calm, Gabriel wandered to Sam’s bedroom further down the hall, resisting the urge to whistle some mock-innocent song while doing so. And even though Gabriel knew that Castiel probably wasn’t in Jack Kline’s room, which was next to Sam’s, Gabriel decided to have a look into Jack’s room as well just to make sure he absolutely wasn’t. Once Gabriel was sure that they wouldn’t get disturbed by anyone, Gabriel cautiously opened the door to Sam’s room and slipped in. 

Though Gabriel didn’t expect Sam to sleep in the nude like Dean did, he was still taken aback by the fact that Sam was not only wearing a shirt to bed, but also pretty long pajama trousers. Gabriel smirked. “Oh Samalam… really? Are you that afraid that someone might see your well-toned physic during a surprise attack?” he whispered and shook his head. 

Gabriel looked at the sleeping figure of Sam and the way he lay on his bed, on his stomach, both hands under the pillow, presumably one of them resting on a loaded gun, always ready to jump up and shoot whatever comes his way. Gabriel, of course, wasn’t stupid. He knew very well that Dean usually slept the same way, but Gabriel definitely preferred the way he had found him earlier this evening: naked and ready for the taking. 

So, to eliminate possible harm, Gabriel made the gun disappear and sat down on the bed, looking down at Sam’s face. There were a few strands of hair hiding half of Sam’s face and Gabriel reached out, gently brushing them away, careful not to wake Sam up while doing so. 

Despite his height and muscular physique, Sam currently looked more like an oversized puppy than a sleeping moose. Or actually rather like sleeping Hercules personified. And Gabriel would know, he had done a lot of walking around in Ancient Greece. 

Gabriel thought about kissing Sam awake, but then he decided against it. A sneaky little peek into Sam’s dreamworld up front won’t hurt anyone, right? Let’s first see what Sam is thinking about before seductively waking him up. Because who knows, depending on what Sam is dreaming about, Gabriel might even get lucky and won’t have to do much convincing regarding having some fun before everything turns violent again the next day. Or maybe, depending on Sam’s dream, they could even stay in Sam’s dreamworld. It would definitely help to preserve Gabriel’s energy as he wouldn’t have to actually use his angel mojo to make things appear or disappear but instead simply use the fantasy power that was stored in dreams.

Just like with Dean, Gabriel lay his hand on Sam’s temple, deep diving into Sam’s mind, letting himself get immerged into Sam’s current dream. 

~~µ~~µ~~µ~~µ~~

At first, Gabriel was a bit confused because they were standing in a giant bookstore. Incredulous, he thought to himself, _“A bookstore? Really, Sam? THAT’S what you are dreaming about? I feel like I desperately need to reorganize your dreams.”_ The interior of the bookstore reminded Gabriel of a famous bookstore in Central London he had been to a couple of years ago when he had sabotaged an author’s book tour. Though it wasn’t exactly the same design, it was very similar: the same giant wooden stairs, apparently quite a few floors above him, and several little corners and subfloors everywhere. 

Gabriel huffed and was already ready to change the scenery, when finally, something semi-interesting happened. Gabriel, who had masked his appearance with a sort of invisibility cloak, saw Sam looking around the store, browsing through several books until he saw a beautiful, blond woman standing near an elevator a couple of stairs above him. Immediately, Sam started walking towards the woman, calling her name, but without any success. She had already entered the elevator and was apparently traveling upwards. Though Sam ran, the doors had closed just in front of him. Sam banged his fists against the elevator for some minutes before he turned around and quickly started sprinting up the stairs, probably hoping to catch the woman, whoever she was, on the floor she had left the elevator. 

Gabriel huffed in annoyance. “Really, Sam? You expect me to run around in your dream?” Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped himself up to the right floor, which was the upmost one. 

Gabriel, used to dream walking, mumbled a bit as he looked around. Apparently, they were now in a shopping mall, and a pretty fancy one if all the marble was anything to go by. It was only slightly bigger than the bookstore they had been in, but it was still a change of scenery and Gabriel had to reorient himself. The stairs behind him had suddenly turned to steel and lots of glass, and there were quite a few -expensive- food corners around here. Gabriel leaned on a banister overlooking the floors below, and looked down, not actually expecting to see the bookstore somewhere beneath him and being surprised that it was still there… just like there was a mysterious white slide added to the floor below. Gabriel was happy that he was invisible because he was sure that, empty as this floor was, he would stick out like a sore thumb if he were to be visible. Suddenly, Sam was standing right beside him, also leaning on the banister, and looking for the mysterious blond woman. 

Gabriel was tempted to enter the scene and initiate contact, it would be so easy… just figuratively stepping out of the shadows and/or laying his hand on Sam’s arm, but then he saw Sam catching sight of the blond woman again. 

Immediately, Sam started walking swiftly towards her at the literal opposite side of the building. But instead of following him, Gabriel simply stayed where he was, curious as to whether or not Sam would succeed in reaching that mysterious blond, and quite honestly hot-looking, woman. Gabriel watched as Sam walked, soon even ran, towards her. 

She was sitting at a table in a fancy restaurant that was kind of built in the fashion of a vineyard in that the tables and chairs and everything else was placed on small plateaus while the stairs were constructed in an inclined fashion. Everything was black, the bar, the tables and chairs, only the tableware was red while the stairs were white. Gabriel smiled as he was slightly reminded of Alice in Wonderland and the strict color palette of playing cards. Plus, the mysterious woman had been wearing blue trousers, black shoes, a black beanie, and a plain white shirt. Not that it was necessarily comparable to the usual blue dress Alice wore, but with some imagination, there were certainly some similarities between the two of them. 

“Off with his head,” Gabriel said out loud and laughed about his own joke. 

Once Sam got near the restaurant, there were men in suits who were hindering him from actually stepping into the restaurant. Sam was trying his best to first talk his way into the restaurant and then, once he realized that it was hopeless, he started a fight. Unfortunately, this only helped him marginally as he, when he finally succeeded in entering the restaurant, ran straight to the table the woman had been sitting at, and found it empty. He saw Sam looking around and seeing seven other customers at their respective seats, but the mysterious woman was nowhere to be found. Defeated, huffing, and with a bloody lip, Sam was ultimately literally thrown out of the restaurant and now lay on the ground in front of it. 

Gabriel thought about helping him, but then again, he was just too curious about how this fantasy would play out, and so he stayed right where he was. After a few moments of entirely motionless lying on the floor, Gabriel saw Sam stand up, straighten his clothes, which, _“Of course!”_ , Gabriel thought to himself, eyes rolling in annoyance, were a fluffy green flannel shirt and a pair of jeans, and walking back towards him. Sam must have somehow felt his presence because he literally halted right beside Gabriel and once again leaned on the banister while letting his head fall forward. Resting his head on his hands, he sank his hands into his hair, breathing heavily, sobbing about his failure to catch up to the woman. Gabriel felt sorry for Sam. Apparently that woman meant a lot to him. 

Gabriel was just about to materialize some porn girls for the poor old moose, when suddenly there were two incredibly hot looking women standing right beside Sam. Gabriel was impressed. If he hadn’t known for sure that he definitely hadn’t created them himself, he would have been flabbergasted by the artistic talent that brought those women to life. 

“Mr. Winchester, we are here to discuss your latest court case, Edlund vs. Dabb, with you. Our client wants to discuss extrajudicial settlements with you.” The first one, a brunette, dressed in a tight, short black dress, a light black jacket, and black high heels said to Sam. “I have brought all the necessary paperwork with me, all you have to do is agree on the stipulated settlement, and we are done.” She continued explaining while taking off her glasses, thereby showing off her beautiful brown eyes while licking her voluptuous, lipstick-red lips. The second woman, also a brunette, remained silent and in the background. She was probably the assistant, but that didn’t mean that she was any less attractive than her supposed boss. Where the first woman exuded power and confidence, the second one gave away major submissive vibes and a flair of loving to please and serve other people. She probably loved to be praised for her work especially by her boss, who, based on the looks she was giving her, she was totally in love with. Gabriel speculated whether or not that was Sam’s setup for a threesome with those young beauties because he could very easily imagine a few scenarios for how to settle any kind of dispute with those women. It would include a lot less clothing and a hella lot more oral services. Gabriel smirked and stopped his train of thought. This was Sam’s fantasy after all and not his. He really had to behave himself… or at least until Sam was ready to dream about something else or, you know, was ready to wake up, so that Gabriel could finally give him a good time. 

Fascinated, Gabriel observed how Sam’s entire outfit and posture changed within the blink of an eye. Suddenly, Sam was no longer looking like your everyday run of the mill hunter, but rather like a first-class lawyer, suit and briefcase included. 

“Of course. Go ahead and I will follow.” Sam said all professionally before following the two stunning ladies. 

“Seems like you don’t have a problem including incredibly sexy people into your dreams. I just wished you’d do something more interesting with them than you apparently do.” Gabriel spoke towards Sam, though Sam was still prohibited to hear or see Gabriel. 

Gabriel huffed in slight annoyance but decided to give Sam one final chance to make his dream more interesting on his own before intervening and doing that job for Sam, including inserting himself into the dream narrative. 

As there was suddenly no elevator on this floor anymore, Gabriel grumpily followed Sam and the women down the stairs. Gabriel was already getting ready to snap his fingers in order to reshape this dream, when suddenly all of them halted once they had walked one flight of stairs and have thereby reached the floor with the mysterious slide. 

“Now, Mr. Winchester. As you know, I prefer to discuss all my cases in a more relaxed environment.” The boss-lady declared, licking her lips seductively once again. 

_“Bingo, here we go.”_ Gabriel thought, grinning, already anticipating the dream going in a more interesting direction. 

“Now, as I have to take care of a different client first, I would like you to accompany my assistant Madison Vaugier and sort out all the details of the settlement. Once you’ve agreed on the specifics, my assistant will help you navigate through all the necessary procedures, so you can find me in my own private part of this building.” The boss lady spoke in a clinically cold voice. Gabriel got the shivers, he yearned to be dominated by this woman. Maybe he could borrow her once Sam was done with his fantasy… or maybe Gabriel could and definitely should implement her into the shared dream scenario he had in mind for Sam. 

Once Sam agreed to the plan, the woman simply said, “Excellent,” turned around and slid down the black slide that had suddenly appeared before them. Once she was out of sight, the slide also miraculously disappeared. 

“Now, Mr. Winchester. If you would like to follow me, please.” Ms. Vaugier said, walking towards the white slide before disappearing in it. Wordlessly, Sam and then Gabriel followed. Gabriel honestly didn’t know where this was heading, but he was very intrigued by the dream. 

The slide, Gabriel observed, started out as a completely normal, run-off-the-mill slide, though it was a roofed slide at first. But then, after they had slid for a while, it suddenly turned into an open slide. And not just that, suddenly it had turned into a waterslide and the clothes of Sam and the woman had basically disappeared, having turned into swimming trunks and a bikini instead. Gabriel was smiling brightly, more and more delighted by Sam’s mind. Quickly, he changed into his own swimming gear and let himself be catapulted out of the slide shortly after Sam, landing in a giant outside swimming pool. 

This is also when he realized that it was apparently the middle of the day and they were surrounded by a lot of other people; it wasn’t crowded, but still, there were quite a few people around. Gabriel was delighted to see that they were still in, or rather, on the same building, only that they were outside of it now. The center piece of this enormous terrace was the giant swimming pool with a couple of waterslides leading into it. Gabriel tried to stand in the water and realized that it was up to his neck. The floor surrounding the swimming pool was made of tiles out of stone. On these tiles were a couple of deck chairs and the occasional palm tree as well as a giant white wall, shielding the guests on the terrace from prying eyes.

Gabriel looked around, trying to find Sam and the woman as both of them had suddenly disappeared. And then he saw them. They were in the utmost back corner of the swimming pool, where several, kinds of “lairs” were situated. Gabriel didn’t really know how else to describe it. They looked like round jacuzzies, but as they were still connected to the main swimming pool, they evidently weren’t actual jacuzzies but rather “corners” to get some privacy. Gabriel saw that all those lairs also happened to have underwater seating arrangements out of steel build into them. Some of those lairs were bigger than others; they happened to have the seating arrangement slightly offset in the middle with a sort of canal around it and a water fountain in the very center of it. Other lairs were much smaller and therefore had the seating arrangement built into the circular outer wall. 

In any case, Sam and Madison, the assistant, were in one of the smaller ones and they were pretty busy with making out and thereby completely ignoring the rest of the people, who thankfully weren’t in their private corner but solely in the main part of the pool.

With a thought, Gabriel crossed the distance and now stood, or rather sat, beside them in the pool. He sat right beside the assistant, who was sitting on a bench while Sam was standing between her spread legs, kissing her passionately.

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy,” Gabriel giggled and shook his head. “I knew you had it in you.” Completely chilled, Gabriel snapped a cocktail into existence while observing the show in front of him. Gabriel was in no hurry to enter the scene, he knew that the dreamworld didn’t follow any rules of the real world, especially not when it comes to time. Days and days, even months and years, in the dreamworld could equate to just a few minutes in the real world. So why rush things when he could first observe Sam’s behavior for a while and learn more about his preferences before making himself known and giving Sam an unforgettable night of fun? 

“Oh my god, that was hot!” the assistant said breathlessly once they stopped kissing and came up for air. 

“You are hot, Madison.” Sam murmured against her lips, getting ready to kiss her again. 

“Y-you… you really think so?” the assistant asked shyly. 

“Of course.” Sam declared.

“Can I tell you something? I… I… erm… whenever you came into our office, I… I was actually always looking forward to seeing you. Especially when you took off your blazer and showed off your muscles in one of your tight shirts. I don’t know, I guess I always kind off hoped you would take me out for a drink or something.” The woman explained.

“Really? You should’ve said something sooner.” Sam said, gently stroking over the woman’s face. 

“Yeah, well, what can I say? I never thought you would talk to me outside of the office, let alone something else.” The woman said, leaning into Sam’s hand now. “Also, even if I had told you, you hardly would have gone out with me, now would you? Not as long as my boss was in the picture.” she confessed hesitantly. 

“Why not? You seem nice enough. I would at least given you pleasure for one night, and even if not, I absolutely would have given you at least something to think about while touching yourself alone at night.” 

The woman’s mouth dropped open in shock and arousal. “How did you?”

“Oh, this is really getting good.” Gabriel sniggered, materializing another cocktail while getting rid of the first one. 

“Don’t get mad at your boss, but she kind off, sort off told me that you were going through a dry spell at the moment.” Sam whispered softly, outlining the woman’s lips with his thumb. Immediately the woman snapped her mouth shut, flushing. 

“Oh no, please don’t get mad. She only wanted what’s best for you… and I guess also for me. She knew I liked you.” Madison blushed even more now while slightly opening her mouth again. 

Based on the way the woman squeezed her legs tightly together underwater, Gabriel assumed that her cunt was throbbing, aching for some touch by Sam. Who knows how long she had been going without a proper dick in her?! Gabriel looked at the woman before him, the woman Sam had created, and speculated that, if the woman were real and he had been able to hear her thoughts, she probably would have been aroused by the sheer presence of Sam. Maybe even be so desperate for his touch that she could come just by the sheer thought of having him inside her. Gabriel looked down at the woman’s breast and wasn’t the least surprised that her nipples were hard and pointed, clearly poking through the thin layer of the bikini she was wearing. 

She shivered. “Oh no, are you cold?” Sam asked. “Then we desperately need to warm you up a bit.” Sam said, letting his gaze wander up and down her body before giving her a tight hug and another full body kiss. 

“Erm, actually,” Madison said, breathlessly, “I’m rather hot.”

“Yes, you are.” Sam breathed against Madison’s lips. 

“Erm… may I ask you something before we continue?” Madison asked.

“Of course. You can ask me anything.” Sam answered, nonchalantly.

“I’m supposed to get you to my boss, Ms. Ruby Cortese, afterwards. Are… are you going to please her as well?” the assistant asked, unsure. 

“Does it really matter?” Sam asked, taking Madison’s face between both his hands now. “I’m with YOU now and nothing else matters.” Sam added, giving her another soft kiss on the lips.

“I know and it’s okay. I understand. She’s absolutely hot. It’s just that… would you terribly mind if I somehow got involved in your playing around? I don’t expect anything big, just maybe being allowed to kiss her while you immerse yourself in her. Or, you know, even just being in your presence and being allowed to watch you two having fun?” The woman asked, timid, turning her face away from Sam, hiding her expression of burning lust and desire. 

Gabriel just laughed, “You sly little dog!” he told Sam inaudibly and toasted him for this idea. 

“Oh, so that’s something that would turn you on, is it?” Sam asked softly.

Madison swallowed. “I don’t know… maybe… yes.” she said hesitantly. 

“Well, I’ll try my best.” Sam said, smirking, trying to now move even closer to her than before while simultaneously tilting her head up, so he could look into her face again. Gabriel could only imagine the heat radiating from both their bodies right now, even if the water surrounding all of them was tepid at best. Sam surely must have been able to tell just how much the woman wanted him to touch her. 

“You are lucky that I really enjoy pleasing women, enjoy giving them whatever they desire, and if that’s what you want, I’ll gladly obey you.” Madison frowned and opened her mouth, but Sam stopped her. “And don’t worry, I won’t tell her that it’s your idea. Your secret is safe with me.” Sam winked. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, could he be even more of a cliché? 

Madison moaned, evidently getting aroused by the idea of maybe being able to have a go with both Sam AND her boss. “But first…” Sam said, beginning to kiss Madison’s neck, bracing her head with his hand.

“Please.” The assistant whispered, completely disregarding how desperate she sounded.

“Please what?” Sam whispered against the woman’s neck, letting his other hand wander along her side until it rested on her waist. Gabriel saw the woman’s breathing getting quicker and heard her heartbeat exhilarating rapidly. 

“Just… just please touch me.” Madison spoke faintly. 

Sam leaned back up now, brushing against the assistant’s ear, whispering, “Tell me what you like.”

“I… I’m not sure.” Madison answered cautiously. 

“Do you want me to touch your breasts?” Sam asked, brushing lightly against them before letting his hand descent below water again. “Do you want me to undress you? Or do you want me to satisfy you with your clothes on?” 

“I don’t care. Just… just please touch me.” Madison pleaded. 

Sam smirked, untying the bikini top with one smooth move, exposing her nipples in all their glory by doing so. “God, your boobs are to die for.” Sam said before letting his mouth wander downwards, putting soft kisses around one tit before sucking on the other one. Madison moaned in pleasure, her head thrown back, her face red with arousal. 

“Guess, we also won’t need these any longer.” Sam said before dragging her bikini bottoms down her thighs and legs under water, getting rid of them by tossing them onto the deck, quickly followed by his own swimming trunks. 

“Now… that’s much better, don’t you think?” Sam asked. 

_“Yes. Definitely better!”_ Gabriel thought, smirking. 

Madison simply blushed and properly removed her bikini top before throwing it on the pile with the rest of the clothes. Immediately their lips reconnected, and they started kissing frantically while grinding their bodies against each other. Hungry for more, Sam grabbed Madison by her hips and with one swift move, he lifted her slightly up and slid into her – having sex in water just made things so much easier! And if Sam’s face was anything to go by, it must have felt like pure heaven. 

After that it didn’t take long for the two of them to come in the swimming pool. And although Gabriel was busy looking at the copulating couple beside him, he was delighted to see that Sam’s vision apparently didn’t include the part about other people being irritated by this public display of indecency. Fascinated, Gabriel watched the live porno performance right in front of his eyes and definitely didn’t hold back in bringing himself some pleasure while doing so. 

Sam and Madison didn’t fuck again once they were done and Gabriel almost felt disappointment about that fact, but then he remembered that Sam had planned another get together and therefore hoped that Sam would be more generous with his deeds when it comes to the big, bad boss.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Madison and Sam were done, they took a short breather, actually signed some fake papers, put their bikini/swim trunks back on, and walked across the pool in a very professional and not at all well-fucked manner. They walked over to a flight of stairs that had just as miraculously appeared as the black slide again. He saw the assistant explain something to Sam before both of them slid down the slide. Gabriel, unwilling to be left behind, snapped himself right behind Sam. 

Once again, the slide appeared to start out as a roofed slide and end up as an open one, only difference: when they now landed in water, they were no longer in a public sphere. Though they were still outside and on the roof of the building, it was clearly a private terrace now with no other guests in the -much smaller- pool besides Sam, Madison, and the boss lady Ms. Ruby Cortese. The surrounding outside of the pool was also much more luxurious with lots of glass and black marble. It even included an actual whirlpool a few steps to the right from where they were standing right now. Plus, the time of the day had suddenly changed to night, which explained the underwater lights in the pool, making the water glow turquoise in an incredibly alluring manner. Not to mention that the pool was a bit shallower than the other one, allowing for Gabriel to stand up much more comfortably in the water. Moreover, Gabriel heard classical music being played over at least one loudspeaker. 

Ms. Cortese was sipping champagne while wearing a stunning black lace up strappy two-piece bikini swimsuit. The top didn’t have the usual hooks on the back like other bikinis did but rather a lace that was corded through three holes on each side of the top – enabling the wearer to push her boobs up a bit just by tying the front a little tighter. The panties had a similar style, only that they had the corded laces at the sides of the bikini. 

Gabriel looked around and whistled, silently complimenting Sam on the ingenuity of this dream. The surrounding was simply superb, and the boss lady looked absolutely stunning even without her super high heels but still with bloodred lips that were just begging to be used while being wrapped around someone’s cock. 

“Aah! There you are Mr. Winchester! I almost feared you had bailed on me.” Ms. Cortese said, cold and professional, handing him a glass of champagne. 

“Not me, Ms. Cortese. I was merely enjoying my time in the pool with Ms. Vaugier.” Sam explained while accepting the drink.

“That’s good. Hope you found her services satisfactory?” Ms. Cortese asked, raising her glass for a toast. 

Sam looked at Madison and smirked before turning his attention back to Ms. Cortese, “Yes. Very satisfactory indeed – everyone got what they came for.” Sam couldn’t see it, but Madison was blushing while continuing to look at him and her boss.

“Good. Good. Glad to hear that.” Ms. Cortese said cheerily, shooting a quick glance to her assistant before she clinked their glasses together and drank the rest of the champagne in it. “Mr. Winchester. Now that the business side of things is finally over after months and months of arduous negotiations, I would very much like to tell you that, though I am pleased that we have found a solution applicable for all parties, I’m also a bit sad that our cooperation has ended. You seem like an incredibly fascinating man and I truly hope we will find another opportunity to work together in the future. And as for your previous statement, I’m sorry to inform you that not quite everyone has already gotten what they came here for. In fact,” Ms. Cortese began as she put her empty glass away, lay her right hand over Sam’s muscular left arm, and said, “I would very much like to get to know you a little bit better. If,” she now started roaming her hand softly over Sam’s abs, “you don’t have anywhere else you have to be this evening?!” Ms. Cortese asked, looking up through her eyelashes, her tone of voice deep and seductive. 

Gabriel was delighted by this cheeky display of “I’m just so incredibly irresistible that every single woman wants to bang me.” If he hadn’t been in this dream for as long as he was, he probably would have assumed Sam was playing James Bond in this fantasy and not some hotshot lawyer who keeps fucking all his clients and colleagues. Gabriel turned around as he suddenly heard the sound of the water behind him change. And indeed, something had changed: the black slide has disappeared and has turned into a little waterfall masking a grotto. “You cheeky little slut.” Gabriel smirked. 

“You are in luck, Ms. Cortese. My meeting with you is my last appointment for today.” Sam said, downed the rest of his own drink, and put it on the deck beside Ms. Cortese’s empty glass while moving closer to her. “And I’ve got no other arrangements for tonight, Ms. Cortese.” 

“Please. Call me Ruby.” Ms. Cortese said seductively, continuing to stroke over Sam’s upper body and looking up to him through hooded eyes. 

“Well then, Ruby, call me Sam.” Sam replied, now moving even closer into Ms. Cortese’s, pardon, Ruby’s, personal space, pinning her to the wall of the pool. His own voice having dropped an octave or two. 

“Nice to meet you, Sam.” She said, shivering a little as a breeze of chilly night air grazed them. “Now, what do you say, shall we move this along?” 

“Why not?!” Sam replied, leaning down to the admittedly much smaller, and yet oh so powerful woman. 

Gabriel grinned, who knew that Sam had a size kink? Oh well, it was only playing into his own cards, wasn’t it? Gabriel watched as Sam and Ruby kissed each other hungrily, desperate for more. And he also watched the assistant, Madison, as she just stood there like a side character in a video game, unmoving and waiting to be interacted with again.

Eventually, Gabriel heard Madison sigh softly before she turned around and started walking away from them. She had only made maybe two or three steps through the water when suddenly her wrist was grabbed by Sam who was still busy kissing her boss. Madison immediately sucked in breath through her teeth, surprised and scared of what that could mean.

“Hey, where do you think you are going?” Sam asked, smirking and pulling her back to them. 

“I… I, um… you clearly wish to be left alone, so I was just-“

“You were just what, Madison? You were clearly trying to disappear without a proper goodbye?! Now that’s just plain unprofessional, isn’t it?” Sam asked in a charming voice. 

“No, I didn’t,” Madison began, but then remained silent. 

“Madison don’t be rude! You know how important a good relationship with clients and colleagues is in this line of business. So if Mr. Winchester-,“ 

“Sam.” Sam interrupted.

“Sam,” Ruby corrected, “wishes you to stay, then you stay and try to fulfill every wish he has.” 

Sam grinned. “Well, as charming as this offer sounds, but I only want her to stay if it’s truly okay for everyone involved.” He looked at the women in front of him and watched as both of them nodded their heads in affirmation that they wanted her to stay. 

“Good. Happy to hear that. Now, back to the wish fulfillment-“

“Everything you want.” Ruby reaffirmed, gently stroking over Sam’s arm.

“Good. Then my first wish is for Madison to come even closer and kiss you.” 

“As you wish.” Ruby said nonchalantly. 

Cautiously, Madison stepped closer before Sam made her wrap her arms around Ruby. At first, their lips barely touched. Madison was so tentative, so soft in her approach towards her boss that she appeared like a scared little kitten. And so Ruby did what she does best and took control over the situation. Ruby grabbed Madison’s hips and pulled her closer to herself, finally kissing Madison properly and deepening their kiss very soon afterwards. Madison sighed in contentment while Sam just stood beside them and watched the two women kiss, obviously aroused by what he saw.

“Sam should taste those lips,” Ruby spoke once they pulled apart.

“Actually, I already have.” Sam admitted. 

“And? Did you enjoy it?” Ruby asked in a deep, sensual voice, still looking at Madison’s lips. 

“Yes, I did. You’ve taught her well.”

“But, I didn’t-“

“Liar. I know you did.” Sam quickly shot back. “But I like the taste of you both together even more.” He added before first kissing Madison and then moving on to Ruby, tasting the women on each other’s tongues. 

“Oh Ruby, Ruby, Ruby,” Sam chuckled as he pulled back, stroking over Ruby’s lips with his thumb, “Those beautiful lips of yours that are currently painted in the color of red wine will definitely lose their color tonight. They’re just too divine not to kiss.” 

Ruby smiled. “No good night has ever ended with intact make-up.” She said cocky, grabbing Sam by the back of his neck, kissing him once again. This time, when they parted, Ruby directed Sam’s head directly to Madison’s, making them both kiss like they were nothing more than just two dolls whose heads she could easily push together whenever it pleases her. 

Turned on by the sight, Gabriel speculated about how Sam was going to play out the whole thing. Is he going to fuck Madison and make Ruby watch them? Or is he planning on first fucking one and then the other? Gabriel was hooked on Sam’s dream tonight. He almost felt tempted to turn into one of these women, just to spice things up a bit for himself and to actually feel Sam’s touches instead of simply watching him. But then he decided against it, reminding himself that patience was a virtue and that he simply had to wait till Sam was done with these two before stepping in and claiming all of Sam, dream and reality, for himself. Also, Gabriel was sure that Sam would be much more willing to sleep with him if Gabriel DIDN’T cockblock him first. Well, the truth is, Gabriel knew a few people who 100% would and actually did fuck him senseless **just because** he had cockblocked them first, but with Sam it was different. Somehow Gabriel just knew that Sam wouldn’t forgive him for that… not to mention that he wanted Sam fucked out and peaceful before telling him that he had actually invaded his privacy or more precisely his dreams in order to fuck him senseless in the real world afterwards. 

Sam clearly enjoyed the kiss as he now not only kissed her, but also let his hands wander all over her body again, both moaning out of desire for the other body. Ruby just smirked and let Sam work up an appetite for a while. But at the end of the day, Madison had already had him, so Gabriel was not surprised when he saw Ruby caressing Sam’s side and back, touching and kissing as much of his body as she could reach due to her height. Sam moaned as he was now being touched and kissed by both women. 

When Ruby eventually started rubbing him through his swim trunk while standing behind him, he apparently had decided his game plan for the night because he immediately stopped kissing Madison and turned around to Ruby. With full force and while attacking her lips again, he pushed her against the wall of the swimming pool. 

Quickly, he started kissing her neck as well as nibbling at the skin as if considering whether or not to bite her. “I want you.” Sam groaned into Ruby’s ear. “I wanted you from the very first time I entered your office.” Sam added, moving his hands over her entire lower body now, repeatedly squeezing and kneading her ass through the fabric while simultaneously pushing her slightly upwards. Ruby groaned, enjoying the rough treatment and definitely longing for more. Sam let his lips travel further downward, traveling from her neck over to her shoulder and downward towards her breasts, which were barely above water level. 

“You are breathtaking.” Sam murmured against Ruby’s breasts, nipping at her skin and at the fabric covering her bosom. Ruby moaned as Sam now started sucking her breasts through the fabric of her bikini while continuing to hold her up with one hand below her ass while keeping his other hand busy with touching and kneading her breasts and fumbling with the lace of her bikini. 

Aroused, Ruby said, “Allow me,” before quickly opening the front of her bikini top. 

Immediately, Sam dove in and buried his face between the two beautiful and voluptuous mounds. Hungrily, he touched, kissed, and sucked on and around them, desperate for the taste of her skin. 

Ruby continued moaning through half-lidded eyes, praising Sam for his persistence. 

“I want to taste you,” Sam exclaimed. 

“Your wish is my command,” Ruby said, trying to hoist herself up. To make things easier, Sam grabbed Ruby at her thighs and lifted her up until she was successfully sitting on the edge, her legs still dangling in the water. Thanks to Sam’s enormous height, they were now almost seeing eye to eye with Ruby only a bit farther up from him. 

“I want to taste you,” Sam reiterated, his hands still lingering on her thighs.

“I know. Patience, my dear.” Ruby spoke as she pulled at the laces on either side of her panties. Sam looked at her hungrily, wanting nothing more but to have her in any way he could. Ruby lay her hands on his and directed them towards her upper body, letting them cup and stroke her breasts, letting them pinch and roll her nipples with their fingers, making them stiffen under the treatment while their lips collided again, urgent and delicious. 

Impatiently, Sam tug on the front of Ruby’s panties, willing them to expose what he was longing for to see and taste. Ruby giggled against Sam’s lips. “Patience, Mr. Winchester.” 

“I have none left, Ms. Cortese.” Sam breathed against Ruby’s lips before continuing in a much louder tone, “Madison, get out of the pool and keep Ms. Cortese’s hands above her head.” Madison immediately obliged. 

Once Madison was kneeling behind her boss on the deck outside of the pool, she took Ruby’s upper body and let it sink against her, keeping Ruby’s hands wrapped around her own waist, so she couldn’t touch Sam anymore. Ruby’s nipples hardened even more now that it wasn’t just arousal and stimulation that let them stiffen but also the exposure of her chest to the cool night air.

Sam immediately slung Ruby’s legs over his shoulders, prying them open, granting him access to Ruby’s most precious treasure. Sam kissed Ruby just above her pubic eminence before dragging his tongue through her slit, trying to collect and taste her wetness instead of just the chlorine from the pool. 

Ruby moaned, “Mmmm… that feels so good.” 

Sam smirked. “I know, but I want to taste so much more of you.” Spreading her legs even wider and thereby revealing more of her moist, pink slick, he did it again. But this time he flicked his tongue across her clit as well, causing Ruby to moan. Sam continued his ministrations, delighted by the sight of Ruby’s ever rising arousal. Sam wrapped his lips around Ruby’s pearl and sucked gently while slowly and carefully inserting two fingers into her innermost precious. He groaned once he realized how wet she already was while Ruby whimpered, enjoying every bit of what Sam was doing. Her whimpers turned into proper moans and repeated praises of, “Yes. Just like that,” and “Oh yes, don’t stop,” the longer Sam was buried between her legs. But it wasn’t until he started alternating between moving his curled fingers in and out of her and letting them remain where they were and simply rubbing her G-spot that she truly started moaning in desperation, trying her best to free her arms from Madison’s embrace. 

Sam looked up and saw her struggle, finding pleasure in knowing that it was him that was wrecking her. He moaned and hummed against her clit, completely ignoring his own desire and need for release. 

Gabriel, who was sitting beside Ruby and Madison, looked down at them and was tempted to simply dive into the pool and suck Sam off under water. But he knew it would destroy the entire illusion, so he simply stayed near them instead and materialized some androgenous beauty to suck him off while he watched this live porno performance with one of his favorite humans, Sam, in the main role. 

“Oh… oh yes. Just like that.” Ruby moaned loudly, desperately sinking her fingers into Madison’s sides now as she was apparently nearing her orgasm. Madison made a shy attempt to kiss Ruby but only lasted a few moments before returning to her old position, apparently being too turned on by the sight of what Sam was currently doing to the woman on her lap. 

And even though Sam was Gabriel’s favorite player, he had to admit that Ruby gave an excellent performance right now. Her once carefully styled hair was now only a nest and cushion for her head. Her breasts, rosy and plump, were rising and falling swiftly due to her accelerated breathing and all the erotic sighs that passed her lips. She almost looked like a French painting Gabriel had seen ages ago. It was called “La Femme Damnée”, which translates to something like “The damned woman” or “The cursed woman.” In this painting by Francois Octave Tassaert a woman was given oral pleasure by one woman while another one was kissing her mouth and touching her right breast while a third person was either kissing or sucking (Gabriel wasn't sure which one) on her left one. Gabriel loved that painting and was currently really tempted to recreate it. 

Sam hadn’t slowed down his licks and movements. On the contrary, he had even increased them in speed until he was downright fucking her with his fingers. It wasn’t long before Ruby’s thighs began to tremble while Sam was still desperately grinding harder to bring her the sought-after release. After several more moments of just, “Oh god!”, “It feels so good”, and “Don’t stop!”, Ruby finally cried out, “Fuck, Sam. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I’m coming!” before Gabriel could see an all too familiar -warm- liquid gushing from her pussy. 

“You cheeky little fucker! I knew you were hiding your kinks from me.” Gabriel said, smirking, as he watched Sam continue the movements with his fingers until Ruby had apparently stopped trembling around them. 

Sweaty, panting, and completely spent, Ruby now resembled more a lifeless doll than a sexy, dominant lawyer. Sam just smirked, hungry like a kitten for fresh milk, he kept licking Ruby’s thighs free of any residue of her gushed-out juices. 

Once Sam was fairly certain that Ruby had regained at least some control over her lower extremities again, he slowly let her slide back into the water and into his arms, whispering sensuously, “I want to feel those tight walls around me. Want to feel them tremble and pulse as I pump you full with my seed,” before positioning her above his very erect penis and sliding into her, having her legs wrapped around his waist. 

Immediately, Gabriel saw Ruby’s eyes roll up into her head, moaning half in pleasure and half in pain as, so short after an orgasm, her lower body must have been oversensitive to any form of touch. Sam crossed his arms behind Ruby’s back, holding on to the edge of the pool while simultaneously providing Ruby with some support as he started grinding up into her now, chasing his own release. At first, Sam tried to fuck her slowly, wanting to make it last, but then he gradually picked up speed right until he was eventually unrelentingly pounding into her. 

After a few more hard thrusts, Gabriel heard Ruby speak with glazed over eyes. “Make me come again, baby. Come on!” she demanded while grabbing Sam’s biceps for balance as her entire body was now rocking with the force of Sam’s thrusts. 

It only took another few deep thrusts after that for Sam’s entire body to go tense and freeze in place, his hips jerking lightly as he filled Ruby with his load. Gabriel wasn’t sure whether or not Ruby had also come again, but he definitely knew that he, Gabriel, had just jizzed into the pool for the umpteenth time that night? That day? That dream! Sam’s face when climaxing was just too enticing a sight for Gabriel not to come immediately afterwards. 

“That was-,“ Sam began, panting.

“Something.” Ruby finished, laughing. 

“Yeah, it sure was fantastic.” Sam laughed, slowly easing out of Ruby and helping her stand on her own feet again. 

“That was actually amazing. Thank you, Sam.” Ruby declared and planted a kiss on Sam’s lips. They both laughed and kissed again before they resumed to simply resting their arms on the edge of the swimming pool, letting their bodies float and relax in the water while watching up at the night sky. 

After a short resting period, Ruby commanded Madison to pour them some more champagne. And when she did, Gabriel suddenly realized that the young woman’s breathing was heavier and that her legs were slightly trembling. Intrigued, Gabriel stepped closer and inspected the young woman for any anomalies, and once he found the reason for her behavior, he couldn’t help but smile and curse Sam yet again. 

“Thank you, Madison.” Ruby said, cold and all professional again. 

“You are welcome, Ms. Cortese.” Madison answered, casting her eyes downward, ready to leave again. 

“Madison, wait.” Ruby said in a much gentler tone before clinking her glass against Sam’s once again and drinking some of the champagne in it. “Did you do what I told you to do?” Ruby asked, sipping her champagne while still looking at Sam.

“Yes, I did.” Madison answered, meek. 

“And? How does it feel?” Ruby asked, looking provocatively into Sam’s eyes. And though Sam, or at least his subconsciousness, knew better, he still looked confused. 

“It feels wonderful, Ms. Cortese.” Madison declared, her voice wavering in tone.

“Good. Glad to hear that. Now, why don’t you show Sam what you’ve been wearing for the past… oh, give or take half an hour.” Ruby said, smiling while still only looking at Sam, who was still mighty confused by what was happening. Looking deep into his eyes, Ruby now spoke to him, “Sam, this is only fun when you are actually watching her. Trust me, you will like this.” She smirked.

Sam tore his eyes away from Ruby and now both watched as Madison, who was currently kneeling on the floor as she had been pouring champagne into their glasses only minutes previous, stood up like baby Bambi without any coordination or power in her legs, and slowly walked the two steps towards the glass banister straight ahead as there was a milky floor light installed into the ground. 

“Slowly.” Ruby reminded Madison, who immediately nodded and turned her back to the couple. As instructed, she leaned over the banister above the floor light, and then proceeded to slowly push her bikini bottoms down her body and onto the floor, squirming slightly once the cold night air brushed over her naked ass. Once she was done, she repositioned herself above the light, so that Sam could get the full picture. 

Sam drew in breath through his teeth. Apparently, Madison had been instructed to wear a harness around her hips that included a vibrator that was inserted into her pussy and, because the whole thing around the vibrator was designed like a butterfly, it also had feelers that pressed against her clit. 

“That’s right.” Ruby whispered into Sam’s ear. “I took pity on Madison. The poor woman had to watch us having sex and yet had no chance to find her own release.” Ruby licked over Sam’s carotid artery just below his ear, making Sam shiver a little bit. “I hope that’s okay for you. I simply couldn’t bear the thought of her having to stay unsatisfied tonight,” she continued whispering into Sam’s ear. “And look,” she showed him a small controller, “thanks to this, we can even help her out of her misery.” 

Sam slowly moved his head towards Ruby, his breathing already betraying his interest and agreement to this matter. Ruby, realizing this, just smiled. “Thought so.” 

Gabriel watched as Ruby repeatedly increased and decreased the intensity of the vibrator and forced Madison to give them a little show. First by simply walking on high heels along the banister for a bit, showing off her nice physique and the way the vibrator was compromising her movements, and then by seductively dancing around a bit, including losing her bikini top and shoes in the process. And then came the grand finale: Ruby lowered the intensity of the vibrator and asked Madison to come closer and sit on the edge of the pool. She proceeded to help Madison out of the harness, including vibrator. Then she pulled Madison’s head closer and started kissing her. Meanwhile, Madison was whining. Whining about the sudden emptiness, but also desperate for sexual release. 

“Shh, shh… everything is fine,” Ruby cooed. “Did you like my little present?” she asked softly. Madison just nodded, tears forming in her eyes from exhaustion and frustration. 

“There, there. Do you wish to come?” she asked, still in an incredibly soft voice, almost maternal. Madison only nodded her head more vigorously. 

“Do you wish me to help you come?” Ruby asked, her voice now more seductive and self-assertive. Madison gave just the slightest of nods. 

“Alright, then let me help you. Lie down!” Ruby ordered calmly, and Madison did as she was told. Immediately, Ruby started kissing along Madison’s thighs while positioning Madison into the perfect position for her plan. Taking her sweet time with her caresses despite the increase of whimpers by Madison. 

Ultimately, Ruby started licking along Madison’s slit and her clit, drinking in Madison’s desire of being used, relishing in the sweet juices of her assistant. Sam, who to this point hadn’t done much more than simply watch this beautiful display of personal stripper and now private peep show, had apparently passed his recovery time and now just couldn’t hold back any longer. Breathing heavily and clearly turned on, he stepped behind Ruby, kissed her head and whispered, “Do you mind if I join?” 

And though Sam couldn’t see the smile on Ruby’s face right now, he could definitely feel the gentle roll of her hips against his front. Sam groaned when she brushed against his dick. Ruby, still smiling, repeated the action a couple of times right until Sam truly couldn’t hold back any longer. Gently, and trying his best not to disturb Ruby’s performance, he reached down and gripped onto Ruby’s hips, pushing her slightly upwards and then downwards onto his cock, engulfing his dick with her pussy. 

Sam moaned, “Your walls are so tight and yet you are still so wonderfully slick with your juices. I love it.” Ruby groaned, evidently also enjoying it. Sam repeatedly bucked his hips into Ruby, keeping a tight hold on her hips so she wouldn’t be pushed outside of the pool and onto Madison. And the more he pushed, the more he felt his movements being transferred through Ruby over to Madison, who was now dangerously close to coming. And indeed, it didn’t take long until they saw Madison gasp, her mouth falling open in a silent scream, a couple of tears rolling down her face as she finally came. Ruby raised her head and simply smiled, satisfied with how this part of the plan had worked out. 

Sam meanwhile decided to adjust their position a little bit, and was now instead with two, only holding her hip with one hand while letting the other one reach down between her legs, gently pinching her clit. Ruby gasped, and whispered, “Yes. Oh yes. That’s it.” 

Sam started rubbing her swollen pearl, which resulted in even more moans and cries from Ruby. Sam now let completely go of Ruby’s hips and instead pressed her body firmer against himself while letting his hand rise up to her throat, wrapping it around it from the front. 

“Fuck. Yeah, just like that.” Ruby moaned.

Holding her like this, he relentlessly pushed into her while he continued rubbing her pearl, enjoying every single little moan and stutter leaving her mouth, splitting her open with no remorse to possible injuries or any thought to the water that splashed all around them. And when he felt (and Gabriel saw) that she was starting to tremble, he irrevocably let go of caution and restrain for good and speared into her like there was no tomorrow, leading to him coming with a pretty loud shout only moments later. 

After that, his movements became frantic and sloppy as he filled her with his cum while she coated his dick with her juices. Together they rode out their respective orgasms and felt completely blissed out. They hadn’t even realized when Madison had suddenly left, disappeared(?), from the swimming pool area; not that Gabriel had been paying any attention to it. He had been too focused on Sam and Ruby and the show they were giving him. Also, Gabriel was somehow very certain that Madison was done playing her part in the dream. 

With the last bit of strength, Ruby propped herself up on the edge of the pool, so that Sam could slide out of her. Then they both just floated beside each other again.

“Fuck.” Ruby said, half-laughing and half-smiling. “Just wow. That was fucking great. I definitely love doing business with you, Mr. Winchester.” 

Sam laughed and breathlessly replied, “Ditto.”

Ruby nudged Sam’s arm and added, “And the best part is the night is still young.” At that, both started to giggle before their heads moved closer and they sealed their lips together once again.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the moment when Gabriel decided that, though he **really** enjoyed the show, he finally had enough of all of this and stepped in. Within the blink of an eye, Gabriel took over Ruby’s body or rather her position and was now kissing Sam. When they parted, Sam immediately had eyes like saucers and his mouth was wide open in shock. “What the fuck?” Sam screamed, pushing himself away from Gabriel along the wall of the swimming pool.

“Hiya, kiddo. How ya doing?” Gabriel grinned nonchalantly.

“Gabriel, what are you doing here? Are you… are you in my dream?” Sam asked, disbelieving, unconsciously letting their environment disappear. 

Gabriel, being all too aware of this, tried to appease Sam. “Okay, first of all, you are slowly disappearing your dreamworld around us, could you please stop that? Because I happen to actually like what you’ve created. Plus, I’m fairly certain that talking would be much easier in this environment than in an all-white open space like in the movie _The Matrix_.” Gabriel said, materializing two cocktails for them, and pushing one of them towards Sam. “Take this drink and let me explain.” 

“Gabriel, there’s nothing **to** explain, you’ve invaded my privacy.” Sam spat out angrily. 

“I know, Sam, but if it’s any consolation: I feel semi-guilty for it.” 

Sam huffed in response.

“Yeah, okay. I actually don’t feel guilty about it at all. But after Asmodeus’s death, I disappeared, and we never really had a chance to talk about the time I left my life story on the walls of the bunker and how you brought me back to reality. And I simply thought we should change that.”

“By waltzing into my dream?” Sam asked, still angry but at least no longer making things disappear around them. 

“Exactly. By visiting you in your dream. I mean, what else was I supposed to do? You and Dean have already gone to bed and seeing as Castiel went on his own merry way tonight, I was bored out of my fucking mind but also didn’t want to be made responsible if you don’t get your beauty sleep. So…” 

“So, you decided to barge into my dream.” Sam said, still huffing and puffing, but definitely without any fire to it.

“Yeah, I did. I mean, time moves different in dreamworlds and I just thought there are certain things I would like to talk to you about without having to fear that the night might end too soon or, you know, Castiel or Dean interrupt us. But should you truly be that much against me being in your dream, you just have to wake up and we can do it in the real world… in real time… with all its consequences for your human body and mind.” Gabriel explained in a mock-innocent manner.

“Or I could simply throw you out of my dream.” Sam whispered.

Gabriel opened his mouth to reply to that, but then Sam sighed. “Nah, that’s not necessary. Guess there’s no harm in talking if you truly want to do that, but if I catch you doing any of your stupid tricks-“

“No tricks. I promise! As I told you: tricks are for kids.” Gabriel said, holding his hands up in a ‘don’t shoot me’-manner. “Scout’s honor.” He added.

“You are not…” Sam huffed. “Fine. What do you want to talk about?” Sam said, returning back to his former position near Gabriel and grabbing the offered drink.

“Well, first off let me compliment you on your excellent taste in women.” Gabriel toasted towards Sam. “Those two women you had here just a few moments ago were truly exquisite.

Sam almost choked on his drink. “You saw them? And what we did?” Sam said, before rolling his eyes and adding after short pause, “Of course you saw them. Why am I even surprised?” 

“Oh, don’t get your panties in a twist, Sam. We are all adults around here. Of course you enjoy dreaming about sex, it’s only natural.” Gabriel explained. 

Sam was torn between ripping Gabriel a new one for being so blatant in invading his dreams and being honest and vulnerable by explaining to Gabriel who these women actually once had been. Given the circumstances of the real world, Sam decided to choose a third option, convinced that Gabriel would leave him and his dreams alone again once he said/told/explained to Sam whatever he wanted to tell/say/explain to him. Therefore, Sam decided to play along. 

“So… talking?!” Sam began.

“Right,” Gabriel answered, “well, first of all, thank you for having taken care of me.”

“You are welcome.” Sam replied quickly.

“And… I guess what’s more important,” Gabriel hesitated for a few moments, trying to think of a way how to say the next part without sounding too soft and weak, “thank you for not giving up on me despite Castiel being so skeptical about my mental stability. It was nice to have someone care for me without any ulterior motive. Well, not entirely without any motive because we both know you still want me to help you with something, but still…” 

Gabriel made a short pause, waiting for Sam to comment on that statement. When nothing happened, he continued talking.

“Anywho, it was nice to hear those words and that you were trying to help me leave the dark place I was in. You sounded like you knew something about that. Guess I never had someone who believed in me and/or tried to help me without wanting something in return. And even though I don't really care much about my family or the world in general I guess I care about you just a little bit, or at least enough for wanting the world to continue spinning in its designated way. So, I thought why not thank you properly and take you up on your offer of needing me by giving you a good time as a thank you?”

Sam looked confused and angry, and stepped away from Gabriel. “Is that what you think I want? Is that why you are here? Just a quick fuck and that’s it? Because if yes, leave my dream RIGHT NOW!” Sam screamed. The world around them now disappearing at an alarming pace. 

Gabriel was immediately trying to sooth Sam. “No, no, Sam! That's definitely not what I was thinking or trying to say. You know damn well that I was simply trying to say thank you!”

“Well, you just did Sam!” exclaimed angrily. “Now go!” 

Gabriel knew that he had made a mistake and so he tried another tactic. “Listen Sam, I'm not used to being all mushy and stuff. When I want sex, I have sex. I'm a master at seduction. And you know what? If I wanted to, I could use my angelic powers to fuck you completely senseless. Hell, I could even bring you an instant orgasm just by touching you and willing you to climax! That’s how awesome I am. But despite myself, I don't want to just fuck you senseless because I feel that you think that we are very similar and who knows maybe we are. So, I was thinking, as we are already in your dream world and not the real one, why not let our guards down for the night? Why not show the other one our true self and once tomorrow comes, we will never talk about this ever again… at least not unless you want us to.” 

Sam scoffed in this disbelief. “You mean until you screw us over again?” 

“Touché!” Gabriel replied. “Listen Sam, we both know that neither of us is an angel… well, or at least not in the figurative sense of the word.” Sam rolled his eyes. “But you were right about one thing: we aren't like our fathers and luckily, we both got out, at least for a while. We succeeded in running away from the life our fathers wanted us to have. And not to brag, but I succeeded much longer in hiding from my responsibilities towards the people in the world in general and my father and brothers in particular than you did.” Sam looked annoyed, ready to reprimand Gabriel. 

Gabriel continued, his voice now much softer, “But then our little quid pro quo happened and to be completely honest with you I actually do care what happens to the world because if our world figuratively goes to hell, I have nowhere else to go.” 

Gabriel made a short pause, looking away from Sam and into the dark sky. Determined and slightly angry, he continued, “Especially when that douchenozzle of Michael takes over this world because trust me, I've lived with one version of Michael for millennia and I've gotten sick of it pretty quickly. So, I truly don't need another one.” 

Sam nodded emphatically. “You have no idea.”

Gabriel smiled, turning back to face Sam. “And that’s why I’m absolutely sure you and your brother will succeed in killing him. Because, as I’ve already told you, you aren’t just the pretty one, but also the smart one. Maybe that’s the reason why you came through with your words. You are a master of words, young Mr. Winchester. Maybe that’s why I believed you that you truly wanted to help me instead of simply use me for your mission. I mean, I’m still helping you, but it’s on my own accord. But it’s not just that. I feel like, despite of all the demon blood and vessel of Lucifer-trauma, you still have emotional depth and empathy where Dean has only seen transactions for a very long time now. Which isn't bad as you know, that's mostly my own MO, but I guess it’s the reason why people tend to like you more.” Sam moved closer again apparently letting his guard down a bit. 

“Because just between the two of us, I do like you. You were always one of my favorite play toys.” Gabriel grinned. Sam looked angry and smashed the cocktail glass on the deck. He turned around, ready to scream and swim away, when he was suddenly halted by Gabriel. 

“No. Please, Sam, stay! I didn't mean it like that. What I actually meant to say was that I like seeing you. I enjoy being around you and most of the tricks I played on you, especially during the tv show marathon, were simply my way of showing you just how much I like you. To show you just how much I appreciate you.”

“Funny! I thought you said your tricks, actually the whole tv-show-thing, was part of a lecture for Dean and me. To show us that we can’t escape our own destiny. I think your exact words were _**‘You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other.’**_ Isn’t that what you told us, Gabe? Sam said, fuming and still with his back to Gabriel.

Gabriel hung his head. “Yes. Yes, I did.” He replied meekly. 

Confused, Sam hesitated for a moment. He turned around to look at Gabriel again. “Yeah, well. You definitely have a very weird way of showing your affection.” Sam said in a softer voice but still angry, unsure whether or not to believe and trust Gabriel.

“Oh well that's what millennia of fights and archangelic superpowers will do to you. You are never allowed to let your guard down because someone will eventually use it against you.” Gabriel said, faking a smile. “You've seen the best example of it in Kali. I really liked that goddess and yet she didn't hesitate to betray me. Guess it's just normal behavior for an archangel to mistrust everyone. But what I actually meant to say with way too many words was: thank you. I'm pretty sure if Dean had stayed with me and not you, I probably still wouldn't be out of my trance. Or you know, I would be, but it would have happened with much more violence. Especially when it came to cutting my mouth open. You were so incredibly gentle while doing it. So careful and anxious not to cause any more harm. You were so empathic while doing the task almost like you were feeling the pain of having your mouth sewn shut and not me. So… thanks again for having tried the soft route with me instead of the hard one. Thanks for having said all the right words in all the right ways.”

“You're welcome.” Sam said, still incredibly confused by Gabriel’s sudden soft behavior, unsure whether or not to trust this act. 

“Anywho, when you took care of me, I detected a sense of concern for my person, and I don’t know if you take that exceptionally good care of all people that are hurt, but it was something nice to experience. And the way you patched my wounds and helped me get my revenge was a really nice added touch. So yeah, maybe you are right and I truly just want to fuck you as a thank you but, and please correct me if I’m wrong here, I sense that you actually like me too. Just a little bit. Or at least enough for you not being entirely against the idea of us two having a good time.” Sam was taken aback, unsure what to say and how to react. 

“Listen Sam, I'm not going to give you a marriage proposal or suddenly start courting you by leaving rose petals all over your bed or shower you with them during fights - though it would be funny. I'm also definitely not going to permanently move in with you in your bunker and be the 4th wheel in your already third wheeling party. I'm not gonna be your cheerleader cheering you on during fights and I'm definitely not going to become your magic solution for every problem like Castiel has become over the years. But I'm also not entirely opposed to the idea of seeing you more often once I'm fully powered up again and we've taken care of the Michael business. I know what you and Dean have gone through and although our both situations aren't quite the same, they're similar enough even for me to realize that we understand each other on a level that Dean or other people never could. I admire your persistence to fight for good no matter what. It's one of the qualities why I bet all my money on you and your brother when the apocalypse was drawing close, and I have to admit I admire that quality in you.” 

Sam moved closer now. “You done?” he asked, slightly annoyed.

“Maybe.” Gabriel replied without any snark or filthy comeback.

Sam leaned down towards Gabriel, looking desperately at Gabriel’s lips and yet lingering only mere inches away from them, taking his time, thinking things over. “You better not be playing with me.” He exhaled against Gabriel’s lips.

Gabriel grinned and licked his lips, just to see if Sam’s eyes would track the movement and what it would do to his heart. And bingo, though it was dark, Gabriel could clearly see Sam’s eyes flash hungrily over Gabriel lips and hear his heartbeat accelerating. 

Though he was clearly turned on, Sam looked at Gabriel in a deeply defeated and broken manner. Gabriel wasn’t sure how and where that sudden change in appearance came from, but somehow it felt very raw. And looking into Sam’s eyes now, Gabriel could see the loneliness Sam felt. He saw how much Sam yearned for some happiness and all the praise that Gabriel had just bestowed upon him. How much he yearned for Gabriel’s words to be true. Sam even almost smiled, somehow happy about Gabriel’s convalescence, and then he did something that surprised Gabriel: Sam closed the last bit of distance between them and kissed him. 

Not that Gabriel was complaining, Sam was an excellent kisser, but still. He was a bit surprised by how quickly Sam was on board. Also, Gabriel had been pretty sure that it would end up being him who has to initiate a making-out session – certain that despite it all, Sam wouldn’t be brave enough to make the first step. But hey, beggars are definitely not choosers. Plus, it’s exactly what Gabriel had come into Sam’s dream for in the first place. 

And so, Gabriel gave in and enjoyed the soft, plump lips of Sam’s, the greedy tongue that was exploring his mouth. His lips were hot and needy, almost desperate, clinging to Gabriel’s as if they were order in-between a ton of chaos or a lifeboat in the middle of the wide and open sea. 

Sam moaned softly when Gabriel pulled him closer, deepening their kiss, desperately clinging to Gabriel and his lips. Sam kissed Gabriel as if he was the only thing that could currently safe him. Like them kissing was the only way for Sam to breathe, the only way to live, the only way to survive. As if clinging to Gabriel could safe him from all monsters and problems, past and present. Sam’s kisses felt rushed and yet incredibly sexy and incredibly perfect. 

After some very long minutes of frantic kissing, Gabriel drew away and let his mouth wander. He began kissing Sam below his ear, started trailing soft kisses down his neck. He sucked on Sam collarbone, eliciting a small moan from the moose. Gabriel smirked against Sam’s skin and started moving lower and lower. Gabriel flicked his tongue across Sam’s nipples, alternating between sucking on the one and pinching the other one. 

Then he moved even lower, ran his hand down Sam’s bare chest while kissing further downward, following the trail of hair until he eventually disappearing below water. He grabbed Sam’s ass and began massaging it while nibbling on various parts of Sam’s thighs. After a few moments, Gabriel opened his mouth and with the help of his right hand, the left stayed on Sam’s ass, he closed it around the head of Sam’s cock. He tightened his lips and began sucking gently on the part of the dick he had taken into his mouth, his hand in a tight fist and moving in tandem with the movements of his mouth. And though he technically shouldn’t be able to hear, he absolutely heard Sam moaning in pleasure above him. 

Motivated by this display of experiencing pleasure, Gabriel continued by slowly taking more and more of Sam’s cock into his mouth. He now kept alternating between licking and sucking on Sam’s cock, enjoying the writhing sounds coming from Sam, while simultaneously still massaging his backside, not even hiding the fact that he was slowly but surely moving his fingers towards Sam’s hole. 

When after a pretty long time, Gabriel still didn’t come up for air, Sam, though incredibly turned on, intervened and yanked Gabriel up with his hands under Gabriel’s armpits. 

“What?” Gabriel whined, longing for the taste and feel of Sam’s cock in his mouth. 

“What do you mean ‘What?’ I don’t want you to drown!” Sam said in a slightly shaky voice. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Sam, first of: archangels. Second: dream. And now, let me go back to work!” Gabriel said, annoyed and petty, and immediately dove back into the water. 

Sam laughed out loud about the hilarious outburst, but quickly stopped and started moaning in pleasure as Gabriel now started sucking him in earnest. As a result, it didn’t take long until Sam came and Gabriel swallowed, milking Sam’s dick until even the last bit of cum had left it. Then, and only then, did Gabriel finally come up for a fake intake of breath. 

“Wow. You REALLY didn’t like me interrupting you sucking me off, now did you?” Sam laughed as he leaned down to Gabriel, ready to kiss him.

“You wouldn’t like that either if you knew just how long I’ve been waiting for an opportunity to do that.” Gabriel laughed back at Sam.

“Oh, so that’s the reason? And here I was, thinking it had something to do with your borderline questionable addiction to love constantly having your mouth full.” Sam smirked.

Gabriel shrugged. Everyone knew he had an oral fixation; it was no secret. “Speaking of my mouth,” Gabriel began, kissing Sam while touching as much of Sam’s body as he could. “I’d really like to do something else with it, not necessarily put something in it, but rather put something in you.” Gabriel finished, now using his hands to grab Sam’s ass and maneuvering a couple of fingers towards Sam’s hole, rubbing over it teasingly. “What do you say, big boy? Ready for me teaching you a few entirely non-supernatural and yet totally divine tricks?” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

As an answer, Sam just grabbed Gabriel tighter and pressed his lips on his, urgent, wanting more, wishing for things to just happen without having to spell them out first. When they broke their kiss, Gabriel looked up at Sam through hooded eyes, “Is that a yes, Sam?”

Sam groaned and closed his eyes, “Yes. Of course, it’s a fucking yes.” 

Gabriel grinned. “Good. I just wanted to make sure.” He spoke. “Now Sam, though I enjoyed being under water for the last stunt, I would actually prefer if we could do the next bit outside of it.” 

Sam just nodded and lifted himself out of the pool, sitting on the edge now. “You need help?” he asked cautiously. 

Gabriel smiled. “No, thanks. I can get out of the pool myself.” Gabriel said, before materializing some wide steps, leading out of the pool. 

Sam smirked but decided not to remind Gabriel that tricks weren’t allowed. 

“Now, Sam. Seeing as you’ve created such a nice swimming pool on a roof-scenario, I think it would be a shame not to use it to its full extent. Please walk over to the banister and lean over it like you made poor old Maddie lean on it, standing right above one of the floor lights.” Sam swallowed hard but did as he was told. 

“Good boy, Sam.” Gabriel praised. “Now spread your ass cheeks for me, so I can inspect you properly.” Sam once again did as he was told. 

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. You are spoiling me here. Taking commands so easily… that’s like a dream come true.” Gabriel laughed about the pun before moving closer, standing now incredibly close to Sam. 

“You are like a present and you know how the saying goes, ‘don’t look a gift horse in the mouth’. Good thing I’m currently not interested in your mouth.” And with that Gabriel dug in. He ran his tongue over Sam’s sensitive hole, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Sam. 

“Don’t worry, Sam. I promise you’ll like this.” And with that he continued licking and sucking at Sam’s hole, repeatedly breaching it with his tongue, diving deep into Sam, desperate to taste all of him. The only sounds now being heard were a squelching sound as Gabriel indulged in his task and Sam’s timid moans that very soon turned into whines and please for Gabriel to not stop and to go deeper. Gabriel just smirked on the inside, determined to wrack the little Winchester completely during this dream. 

“Please. Please, Gabriel.” Sam pleaded. As an answer Gabriel added first one, then another finger to his oral ministrations, now reaching Sam’s prostate as well. Sam instantly began begging more fervently. “Please, Gabe. Please just fuck me. I can’t take it any longer.” 

But Gabriel wasn’t ready to give in just yet. Instead, he continued his efforts and turned them to a ten, determined to give Sam as much pleasure as he could. Determined to make Sam feel like he’s supposed to feel, i.e. the only person that mattered in this crazy world. To feel that he, Sam, also deserved to be taken care off from time to time instead of just being used by others all the time. It wasn’t until Sam’s moans truly sounded despairingly and his cock was so rock hard that Gabriel amusingly entertained the idea of Sam’s cock breaking the glass it was pushed against, that he finally stopped. Well, or at least stopped with rimming Sam. 

When Gabriel finally came up behind Sam, Sam was reiterating like a litany, “Please, Gabe. Please, fuck me. I need it. I need it so bad.” Gabriel just grinned and locked eyes with Sam who was looking over his shoulder. Satisfied, Gabriel observed that Sam looked utterly wrecked. His pupils were dilated, his eyes were black like demon one’s, and his bottom lip was red because Sam had been biting it so much. 

“Oh, Sammy, you look so beautiful like this. I wish you could see yourself.” Sam moaned in response.

“I know. Don’t you worry, I’ll give you exactly what you need.” Gabriel materialized a step for himself, he denied calling it a step stool, so he could mount this giant being that was called Sam Winchester. Out of thin air, he also materialized some lube and now began circling Sam’s hole with his fingers again. 

“No.” Sam pushed out as he felt two of Gabriel’s fingers buried inside of him. “No. I don’t want your fingers. I want your dick. I don’t care about the pain. I need you.” Sam whimpered. 

Gabriel didn’t even try to argue, knowing it would have been in vain anyway. And so, Gabriel lubed up his cock and pressed the tip of it against Sam’s opening, telling Sam to breathe and to just relax. Gabriel felt Sam’s momentary panic over the sudden intrusion, but then he did as Gabriel told him and tried to ease into the feeling. “Good boy.” Gabriel praised. 

“More. Please, Gabe. More.” Sam pleaded once again.

“As you wish.” Gabriel replied, sliding slowly into Sam, and inch by glorious inch, Sam’s moans became more desperate, more lust-crazy. When Gabriel was aaaall the way in, he paused, giving Sam the chance to adjust but also giving himself a moment to calm down a little bit, so that he wouldn’t finish way to early. Though it was true that one could manipulate a lot of things in dreams, stamina unfortunately wasn’t one of them and Sam was just so praiseworthily tight. It felt absolutely amazing gliding through this -as far as Gabriel knew- previously unexplored and unbreeched tunnel. 

“Please, Gabe. Please, move.” Sam pleaded while looking over his shoulder. 

“As you wish.” Gabriel replied, placing a gentle kiss between Sam’s shoulder blades before he slowly started thrusting into Sam, making Sam moan and direct his gaze back over the balcony instead of at Gabriel. 

“More.” Sam begged. “Fuck, this feels so good, Gabe.” 

Gabriel groaned, turned on by Sam’s begging and the wonderful feeling of Sam’s tight hole around his cock. Truly enjoying the sounds Sam made, Gabriel picked up the pace while letting his hands wander from Sam’s back to Sam’s front. Gently, he rolled and tweaked Sam’s nipples to get even more of a response from Sam. 

Sam moaned and begged for a permission to touch himself. Gabriel was impressed. He had actually never thought about Sam being so submissive that he didn’t even dare to touch himself without asking Gabriel first. After a short minute of consideration of whether or not to allow it, touch Sam himself, or try to find out if Sam could come completely untouched, Gabriel finally gave his permission. Immediately, Sam’s hand flew to his dick, stroking it frantically, and yet trying to be in tandem with Gabriel’s thrusts. 

“Fuck. I’m close.” Sam panted. And even though Gabriel had tried to withhold it, he also felt that he was about to lose it. And even though Gabriel was a bit disappointed that both of them were apparently about to come so shortly after they had just started, he also felt comfort in the thought that they had both been worked up for so long that it actually was a given that neither of them would last for very long. Or at least not their actual first time together. But Gabriel knew that they had all night to repeatedly fuck for hours without any premature ejaculation. 

“Fuck, I’m close.” Sam repeated. 

“Yeah, me too.” Gabriel moaned. And then, two, three more thrusts, and Gabriel was coming, filling Sam’s hole with his seed while joyfully observing as Sam shot his load against the glass railing almost at the same time. For a second, Gabriel was tempted to make the glass disappear, so Sam’s cum would land on some poor innocent pedestrian down on the street, but then he remembered that it was just a dream and Sam probably hadn’t even “programmed” actual bystanders in the street, so there would absolutely be no fun joke in there. Plus, Gabriel realized that Sam's legs were turning into jelly below him, and the last thing he needed was for Sam to fall through said non-existing glass and thereby end their time together in this dream by waking up with a shock due to falling in one’s dream. 

As they both came down, Gabriel pulled out of Sam and took a step over to the banister beside Sam. “Fuck. Gabe, that was amazing.” Sam exhaled, trying to catch his breath.

“You are welcome, Sam.” Gabriel said. “It was a pleasure to finally do that.” Gabriel grinned and looked from the blurry town below them over to Sam. When their eyes met, both started to laugh. 

Sheepishly, Sam let his eyes wander to the sky above them. After a couple of minutes of utter silence between them, both thinking about what to say next, Sam finally opened his mouth. “So, about that whole ‘I can make you climax with a touch’-thing…” Sam began.

Gabriel smiled mischievously, “Yeeeeeaah?”

“How exactly does that work?” Sam asked, genuinely curious.

Gabriel’s grin grew even wider. He cupped Sam’s face into both his hands and Sam instantly felt a tsunami of pleasure washing over him, reaching even the tiniest of nerve-endings in his body. Sam whimpered in despair. He felt hot and cold at the same time, almost drowning in the overwhelming feeling of having come so hard that he literally started seeing stars. His breath stuttered and his entire body shivered from the intense dizzy rush of having come completely untouched, well, not entirely untouched, but it had been a completely innocent touch – having absolutely no permission to make him come as easy as it did. Sam felt an orgasm wash over him and couldn’t do anything besides shudder and close his eyes as his body tried to rationalize and process what had just happened. 

Gabriel just continued grinning. “It works just like this.” He said, smug. 

“That… holly shit!” Sam said once he was able to articulate his thoughts again.

“You liked that?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes, of course. Fuck! I mean… fuck, Gabriel, that was…” 

“Want another one?” Gabriel asked cheekily, now only grazing Sam’s arm fleetingly. Sam’s facial expression said it all… he had just come once again.

“Gabriel.” Sam exhaled, breathless.

“Oh, you want another one?! Insatiable little thing, aren’t you?” Gabriel asked, now not even touching Sam, but simply thinking an orgasm upon Sam. 

“Fuck, Gabriel! I-“ Sam tried to catch his breath. “Please, stop. That’s enough!” 

“You suuuuuure, Sam?” Gabriel asked, forcing another orgasm on Sam.

Sam moaned in pleasure and pain, having become more than oversensitive and exhausted by the repeated climaxes without proper downtime. “Yes.” Sam groaned. “Yes, I’m sure. Please stop. I can’t take it anymore.” 

Gabriel looked at the writhing, moaning mess in front of him that was Sam. Gabriel was tempted to continue demonstrating to Sam what he could do, but then he remembered that he had promised to stop playing tricks. Also… some might even consider it torture what he was currently doing to Sam, and so he stopped. Leaning back, he let Sam come down and relax. 

“Thank you.” Was all Sam said. All he was able to say. Clinging to the banister, he was breathing heavily, trying to balance himself somehow and trying to come down again. Over-exhaustion making it very hard for him not to just pass out in a dreamlike state within his dream. 

Gabriel just laughed, making the evidence of Sam’s repeated orgasms disappear with a single thought. “Sam, what I think you keep forgetting is that we are in a dream. A dream! Just think yourself rested and you will feel as if you haven’t just experienced multiple orgasms.” 

Sam looked critical. 

“Ooookay. You obviously don’t believe me. Then how about this little test: Imagine being hard, so I can give you another blowjob!” Gabriel purred into Sam’s ear. 

Sam still looked at Gabriel like he was crazy, but he gave it a try, and… surprise, surprise. His cock was so hard, Sam could probably hang a towel on it, and it wouldn’t waver. 

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Gabriel grinned cheekily. “You still want to take a break?” Gabriel asked seductively.

Sam gulped. “I, erm…,” he looked at his erection and suddenly felt nowhere near tired or exhausted. All he felt was the burning desire for Gabriel to do good on his words and blow him again. 

Gabriel saw the lust in Sam’s eyes and smirked. “That’s what I’m talking about. But first,” Gabriel teleported them into the little grotto, “it would really be a shame to let this beautiful piece of your creation go to waste.” Gabriel pushed Sam towards the back of the grotto, which now no longer had a typical swimming pool wall anymore, but rather a formation of natural rocks, leading up to a small plateau inside the grotto.

“Now, Sam. Seeing as you are starting to grasp the concept of lucid dreaming,” Gabriel began as he forced Sam to sit on a rock underwater, “how about you tell me about some of the things you want us to do tonight.” Gabriel sat on Sam’s lap, his knees resting on either side of Sam’s hips. “I’m really proud of you that you managed to simply think yourself hard, but now we have to decide on what to do with your,” Gabriel leaned closer to Sam’s ear, whispering the rest, “long,” a lick over Sam’s ear, “hard,” a lick just below the ear, “and frankly very delicious,” a little nibble on Sam’s earlobe, “fishing rod.” 

Gabriel drew back and with his hands locked behind Sam’s neck, he looked deep into Sam’s eyes now. “Don’t get me wrong, I absolutely loooooooved sucking you off underwater, but I highly doubt that’s all you wanted us to do before the night ends, was it?” Gabriel asked mischievously. 

Blind with arousal and want, Sam didn’t even dignify this question with an answer, but instead immediately grabbed Gabriel’s ass and positioned it above his penis, and with one fast, smooth motion buried his entire length within Gabriel, making the archangel moan and giggle in a very dirty manner. “That’s what I’m talking about, big boy.” 

“Shut up!” Sam commanded, and Gabriel complied by immediately materializing a comically large bit of duct tape over his own mouth, thereby muting himself. For the next couple of minutes, all Gabriel could do was moan behind the duct tape as Sam relentlessly pushed into him, chasing his release without any mercy or thought on whether or not he was possibly hurting Gabriel in the process. And Gabriel didn’t complain at all, enjoying this display of Sam’s power all too much to disrupt it in any sort of way.

~~µ~~µ~~µ~~µ~~

Sam and Gabriel stayed in Sam’s dreamworld for several hours, fucking and talking, changing the scenery from time to time and adding all kinds of toys and accessories into their amorous play. They had discussed the option of both waking up, so they could fuck in the real world, but given the freedom of expression and time that was given to them due to the fictious world of a dream, they both decided not to. 

When Sam and Gabriel ultimately felt like their “evening” had come to an end, Sam thanked Gabriel for the actually not so unwelcome intrusion of his dream. He thanked him for the things he had said and confessed to him over the course of the night, thanked him for having opened up to him although he knew that Gabriel wasn’t one for giant talks about feelings and letting down one’s guard. 

In return, Gabriel thanked Sam for having listened and for having allowed him to play around in his dream and not having thrown him out. Sam smiled and indicated that, given advanced warning and asked for permission beforehand, Gabriel was welcome to visit Sam’s dreams again sometime in the future. Though Gabriel would have liked to stay even longer, would have liked to simply enjoy Sam’s company if not further sexcapades, he felt that the time for a goodbye had come. He told Sam so and they both agreed that Gabriel was right. 

By remembering where his vessel actually was and by feeling his way back into reality and said vessel, Gabriel drew himself out of Sam’s dream. Though he was used to these stunts, he was currently running low on angel-mojo, so it took him a second to fully come back out of Sam’s dream, his hand still resting on Sam’s head. Once he was fully back, Gabriel withdrew his hand and oriented himself in Sam’s bedroom. 

Just as Gabriel was about to stand up from Sam’s bed and walk towards the door, his arm was suddenly grabbed by Sam. “Wait, Gabe. Please don’t go.” Sam whispered. 

Though it was pitch-black in the room, Gabriel could still see perfectly, and he observed Sam’s facial features. “Sam, I can’t stay. I have to go. Just think of what Castiel and Dean would say if they caught me lying in your bed… and especially Dean.” Gabriel smirked.

“I don’t care.” Sam responded. “Just… stay with me tonight, okay?”

“Why? So, you can fuck me in the real world as well, Sam?” Gabriel sniggered. “I mean, that’s fine with me, you just-“

“No.” Sam interrupted him softly. “I think we’ve done already done enough fucking in my dream,” Sam laughed quietly, “I’d just really like you to stay with me tonight. The last few weeks have been incredibly strenuous and it’s been ages since I’ve had someone I could cuddle up to-“

“So, I’m a teddy bear for you?” Gabriel asked, mockingly.

“No. Yes. Fuck, Gabriel! Could you please just be serious for a minute?” Sam asked, exhausted and unnerved. 

“Sorry.” Gabriel whispered suddenly incredibly self-conscious. 

“Please. Just for tonight. You said tonight was about showing each other our true selves and once tomorrow comes, we will never talk about this ever again unless we both agree we want to.” Sam took a deep breath while Gabriel simply looked at the beautiful human soul in front of him, shining brightly in incredibly warm colors, longing to be loved and love others in return. 

“Listen, it’s still the middle of the night and the last thing I want is to waste these precious night hours on some meaningless discussions when we both could be resting, recharging our energy reserves for what’s about to come. So, please. I’m asking you one last time, would you please be so kind to simply lie down beside me, so we can both rest.” Sam huffed and continued, “I mean, if you truly don’t want to, I of course can’t and won’t force you to do it. But it would mean a lot to me. That’s all.” Sam spoke in feeble voice, retracting his hand and scooting away in bed to make room for Gabriel. 

Gabriel hesitated. Intimacy. Something he truly wasn’t very familiar with. Sam wanted him to stay, but not for sex, but just to… just to cuddle? Gabriel was confused. Of course, Sam wasn’t the first human or being that had asked this of him. And of course, Gabriel was familiar with the concept. He had cuddled and lovingly held a lot of humans and of course had embraced his brothers and sisters a gazillion times over the millennia before all turned to shit, but this… it somehow felt different. This night had been filled with moments where Gabriel had led his guard so far down that he had barely recognized himself anymore. He used to be this loving and caring being, open and vulnerable for feeling emotions towards someone whose lifespan didn’t even register as a mayfly, and yet… Gabriel was figuratively fighting his inner devil and angel on the shoulder. 

Gabriel observed as Sam, probably out of frustration but more likely out of tiredness, rolled over in bed and was now lying with his back to Gabriel, mumbling, “Fine,” softly and while already drifting back to sleep. 

Gabriel still hesitated and looked towards the door. He could just leave and no one, least of all Sam, could stop him. He could simply walk to his own room, lie down, and while lying there all alone try to recharge his mojo while waiting for the new day to come. He could also simply walk back to the library and wait for Castiel to come back. 

Gabriel let his eyes slowly wander over Sam’s body again. 

Or he could get under the blanket, grab a piece of that pillow, and snuggle up to Sam. He could let himself feel that corporeal form while doing nothing else for hours but embracing this giant moose with a heart of gold while simultaneously trying to recharge his grace as well. Who knows, maybe he could even heal better and faster if he was near a human. He had heard about some werewolf tribes that used human contact to heal, so who says it wouldn’t also work on archangels? 

Gabriel heard Sam’s heart already evening out again, indicating that he was indeed falling back to sleep. Gabriel scolded himself in his mind and grabbed the end of the blanket. He lifted it and quickly snuggled up to Sam, pressing his chest to Sam’s back and laying one of his hands over Sam’s. 

Gabriel heard the skip in Sam’s heartbeat, and very quickly, he was turned around as Sam shifted in bed, turning him, Gabriel, into the little spoon while Sam was literally the big one. Gabriel now lay on Sam’s arm as a form of pillow while his own hands were crossed across his chest, being held there by both of Sam’s arms folded above them. Sam pulled Gabriel tighter to his own body, nuzzled Gabriel’s hair and whispered, “Thank you,” before he ultimately went back to sleep. 

Gabriel smiled. Though he was held in a probably unescapable embrace by gigantor, he suddenly felt a rush of happiness wash over him. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad thing after all. It felt nice and as he wasn’t human, there was no danger of having to leave this situation just because he suddenly had to pee. Though eventually, he of course would have to leave in a couple of hours if they didn’t want their brothers to find out. 

But until then, there was nothing wrong with enjoying this. It’s not like anyone would ever find out about it. It would be his and Sam’s little secret. The trickster god who took a little break and became an archangel again, happy to serve humanity and preferring a little bit of cuddling to seemingly mindless fucking. 

Although, speaking of fucking… Gabriel grinned. Now that Sam was this close to him and they were both in a very comfortable position, why not continue where they had stopped earlier?! 

Still grinning, Gabriel closed his eyes and let himself be transported into Sam’s dreamworld again. 

“Oh, there you are! I’ve already started to think that you were blowing me off.” Sam said, grinning widely while lying naked on a giant red bed in the middle of a library a few feet away from him. 

“Oh, but I’d much rather like to blow you full stop.” Gabriel grinned, sprinting towards and onto the bed, flopping on top of Sam. “If that’s okay with you?” he asked teasingly. Both of them laughed. “This is nice.” Gabriel said, a little bit confused while pointing at the fantasy around them.

“You are nice.” Sam said before cupping Gabriel’s face and kissing him. “Thanks for staying.” He added in-between kisses. 

“Just for tonight.” Gabriel replied softly after he drew back.

“Just for tonight.” Sam reaffirmed just as softly, though his eyes betrayed the lie and were filled with an incredible longing. “So, about the blowjob?” Sam added with a cheeky smile.

“Ay, ay, my captain.” Gabriel sniggered as he saluted and immediately slid down Sam’s torso towards Sam’s dick. 

“Just for tonight.” Gabriel thought. “All we have is this one night."

~~µ~~µ~~µ~~µ~~

When a couple of hours later Gabriel indeed left Sam’s room, he wanted to give him one last gift – one might call it a goodbye-gift. And so, he rummaged around in Sam’s brain for some references and planted the seed of Dean, Sam, Mary, Castiel, and Jack all being in the bunker and them having a good time. How and what exactly happened in this dream, Gabriel didn’t know. All he knew was that he wanted Sam to wake up happy and hopeful, maybe even in a state where he could use the lingering feeling of a “happy family”-dream to motivate him throughout the day. 

Once he had done this deed, he carefully snuck out of Sam’s embrace and bed, and walked over to the door. He put his hand on the doorhandle and turned around to Sam one last time, debating with himself as to whether or not to take the memories of the entire night away from Sam’s brain. Trying to justify this thought by the fact that he had shown himself too vulnerable, too open, and too honest towards Sam over the course of the night. Sam wasn’t even supposed to know half of it when it comes to Gabriel’s feelings, let alone all of it, and yet here they were… they had talked about things Gabriel hadn’t even admitted to himself before. 

Gabriel huffed, turned around to the door again, and snapped his fingers, making Sam forget. 

Gabriel was a coward. Always had been. Maybe he would make Sam remember the night at some point in the future, but it definitely wasn’t tonight. Gabriel opened the door and walked out quietly, saying, “Goodbye, Sam,” in a slightly sad voice before closing it again.


End file.
